


Burgers, Butt-Plugs And Boogie-Boards

by Cerdic519



Series: Bewhipped! [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Beach Shorts, Bees, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Castiel in Panties, Dean in Panties, Destiel - Freeform, Dildos, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dress Up, Embarrassed Dean, F/M, Gay Sex, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Jealous Dean, LARPing, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Patriotism, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Professor Castiel, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May in a year of fluff, families, friends and the sort of full-force love and devotion in which professor Castiel has mechanic Dean totally bewhipped. A certain mechanic finds that taking his genius husband LARPing is a big mistake. Aunt Naomi is unpleasantly surprised by a giant dildo, Dean is unpleasantly surprised to find out what a small piece of plastic tubing does (no, not that!), and Sam Winchester is unpleasantly surprised by people in large shoes hired by his jerk of a brother. This is one of several poor choices Dean makes - but actually withholding stuff from his husband? Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday 1st May

Dean was a proud, patriotic American. And he felt quietly pleased to drive off to work that morning, Loyalty Day, and see that every house in the road had the stars and stripes on display. Every house except one, that was.

“What's that flag those damn Menzies have got up today?” Dean complained as he nestled into his husband. Cas smelled even more delicious that usual, having just come in from his morning run, while Dean smelled like a sweaty mechanic who had just been fucked six ways from Sunday by his sex-mad husband. Which was quite accurate, as it happened.

“The green one with the harp?” Cas asked. 

Dean nodded.

“That's the Irish flag.”

“I thought the green and red one was the Irish flag?” Dean said, confused.

“Green and orange”, Cas corrected. “That one is the flag of the Irish Republic, which makes up most of the island of Ireland. The one they have up now is the flag of the island of Ireland, which is both the country of Eire and the British province of Northern Ireland.”

“Confusing”, Dean muttered.

“I wonder if they are doing it because Mr. Bradley is English?” Cas mused. “There's no love lost between the two of them, according to Andrea. The Menzies tried to shift the border between the two properties before he moved in, but he spotted it and went to the estate committee.”

“If he annoys those bastards, all well and good!” Dean muttered sleepily.

“Our English neighbor seems very nice”, Cas said innocently. “And at least you know he's not interested in me after all.”

“Hmph!” Dean muttered. “Your butt is mine!”

He suddenly realized just where Cas' hand was heading.

“I rather think”, came a familiar growl, “that that sentence should be the other way round!”

And with that he used his inhuman strength to flip Dean onto his chest and began to work him open. The mechanic groaned pleasurably.

+~+~+

Some little time later Dean walked through the kitchen into the garage very gingerly, and did not bother to suppress a smile when he noted that Cas had inflated the rubber ring and placed it on the Impala's bench seat. Little fucker had planned the whole thing!

He felt a shot of pain as he descended the stairs, and could not stop himself from letting out an unmanly shriek. Not that little!


	2. Wednesday 2nd May

One of the most important rules about living with a perfect angel: never, ever underestimate what a complete bastard he could be when you proved dumb enough to provoke him.

After much argument (i.e. lots of begging on Dean's part and a supersized blow-job thrown in for good measure), Cas had agreed that until Ben's second visit, Dean could still come home and get naked, but he was to wear the wristband rather than the collar. Sure, Dean was gonna miss the collar, but he could deal.

Except that when Dean walked into the living-room that evening, Cas was standing there with arms folded and a stern look on his face. Dean was torn between wondering if he was gonna be punished, and hoping desperately that he was. A whimper escaped his mouth, glad to be free.

“Dean”, Cas said in his best (or possibly worst) smite-y voice. “Sam called.”

Fuck! Dean tried an endearing look at his husband. Nope, still no effect.

“He was walking across campus when two clowns came round a corner and began to chase him”, Cas said sharply. “And then a third one leaped out of the bushes and nearly gave him a heart-attack. Well?”

“Come on, Cas”, Dean pleaded. “Remember how he signed me up for that charity parascending crap at the local fire-station last year? I was just getting my revenge.”

“You are both children”, Cas sighed exasperatedly. Dean grinned and fondled his already half-erect cock.

“This says otherwise!” he smirked. Cas couldn't really be annoyed with him just because of a brotherly prank – could he?

+~+~+

One of the most thorough fuckings that Dean's butt had ever endured later, he was sat naked in the kitchen with the vibrator inside him, a metal cock-ring keeping him hard and unsatisfied. And Cas was walking around said kitchen wearing the transparent panties, having told Dean he was not allowed to touch him. He failed to spot Cas opening the drawer and retrieving the vibrator remote, and let out a noise that would have better befitted a seal in distress than a human as the vibrator ratcheted up to one of its higher settings. 

Apparently Cas _could_ be annoyed.


	3. Thursday 3rd May

This particular day had started well enough. The first few minutes, with Cas waking him up by fucking him when he was barely awake, had been phenomenal! But then.....

Oh, but Cas was a complete bastard. He had inserted a butt-plug into Dean, and then told him that it was staying inside him all day. And worse, it was their largest one, which meant that even loose like he now was, Dean could definitely feel it. Cas expected him to go through a regular day at work like this?

Nope. Cas was even crueller. Dean got a whole stream of texts from his husband during the day, and each one required him to acknowledge receipt. Some of them came with pictures that made Dean's eyes water, especially the one Cas had obviously managed to take when he had inserted the same plug into himself on their bed some time before (damn, but his husband was flexible!). And the suggestions as to what he was gonna do to Dean when they were home that evening.....

Somehow Dean got through the day with only a lot of eye-watering and being damned careful each time he sat down. Hopefully Bobby would assume that he and Cas had had a particularly rough session of which the old man wished to know less than zero details. Hopefully.

Cas then sent him a video of himself in his small office at the college. He was wearing a mortar-board, and nothing else. _It was not on his head!_

Dean knew, of course, that he only had to say the word and Cas would let him take the plug out. But he wanted this. The pain was... pleasurable in that weird way it was when they did this, and he wanted to be good for Cas. Though when he got home and found a message on his phone saying that his husband would be late, he almost cried.

He was napping upstairs when he realized that Cas had come in and removed the plug without his even noticing. And his husband was kissing all the way down his back, muttering words of thanks and praise for Dean that made the taller man squirm and blush, but feel wonderfully happy. Though when Cas proceeded to fuck him almost brutally and make him come like a freaking volcano, he felt he could not have been happier. Then he found there was pizza....

Look, they were _manly_ tears, dammit!


	4. Friday 4th May

Dean was so shattered by the plug experience (okay, and the tender aftercare, shut up!) yesterday that he had overslept that morning, and had to bolt out of the door in order not to be late. It was only when he was changing into his overalls that he realized he'd forgotten the lunch Cas had prepared for him, and left it sitting in the refrigerator. Fuck!

Fortunately, salvation arrived half an hour later in the form of a scruffy blue-eyed genius, bearing food. 

“I saw it when I got mine”, Cas said after kissing him, “and decided to drop it off on my way in. I only have one late lecture this morning, so there was no rush.”

Dean hugged the box as if his life depended on it. True, he could always have gone out and got junk food with the other guys, but Cas made the best lunches. His husband hesitated before heading out.

“By the way”, he said with a smile, “I packed you some chocolate. For being such a good boy yesterday.”

The blush was still there when Bobby came by. Thankfully the old man restricted himself to the usual 'idjit'.

+~+~+

Dean was still sulking when Cas arrived home. The professor came and sat beside his naked husband, who had his arms folded in a visible huff.

“You found the chocolate, then?” he asked.

“A chocolate dildo, Cas?” Dean protested. “Have you any idea how much shit I got from Benny and the boys when they saw that?”

“Yes”, Cas said nodding. “Playing jokes on people is a Bad Thing. _Isn't it Dean?_ ”

He stared pointedly at his husband. Dean pouted again.

“Still”, Cas said as he got up and headed for the door, “look on the bright side.”

“What bright side?” Dean sulked.

“Well, you can either have a slice of the pie I bought you today that is in the refrigerator, or you can come upstairs and help me remove the panties I've been wearing all day.”

Dean nearly beat him to the bedroom. Damn genius was gonna be the death of him!

+~+~+

Yes, and he got the pie later!


	5. Saturday 5th May

It was so not fair! Dean had been LARPing with Charlie for two years now, and during that time he had constantly pleaded with Cas to try it out for himself. The professor had always said he didn't really see the appeal, but finally Dean's persistence (begging and a super-persuasive Grade A blow-job) had got through his defences, and today he had come along. 

Except it had all gone horribly, horribly wrong. Charlie, knowing Dean all too well, had insisted that he and Cas couldn't be on the same side 'because we know what you two will get up to once our backs are turned'. Honestly, did she think he was some sort of sex maniac who couldn't keep his hands off his husband?

Okay, so the girl had a point. But at least she didn't get to be smug about it, as the two of them were currently pinned by Cas' forces, with all their own side either neutralized or so weak as to be almost useless.

“How was I to know he'd be a freakin' genius?” Dean groused. “I mean, he's never done it before!”

“He's never doing it again, or if he is, he'll be on my side”, Charlie said grimly. “I'll have Cas and they can have you.”

“That's no way to treat your handmaiden!”

“Your what?”

They both swung round, to see Cas standing right behind them with his cardboard sword pointed at them. He was grinning like a loon.

“You never said you were a _handmaiden_ , husband mine”, he said. “You told me that you were brave Sir Dean, right and noble champion of the great Queen of Moondor....”

“Nope, he's a handmaiden”, Charlie admitted, “and a pretty useless one right now. Can we surrender?”

“You can”, Cas grinned. “I have other plans for your.... _handmaiden_....”

+~+~+

And soon after, Dean paid a heavy price for his defeat. Indeed, he enjoyed it so much that he asked to pay it again. Cas, ever the angel, duly obliged.


	6. Sunday 6th May

“So nice of you to help out, Mr. Winchester.”

The Reverend Andrew Ford was one of those clerics who seemed to be striving to get closer to Heaven by being seven foot tall. Even Dean's moose of a brother would be dwarfed by this beanpole. He smiled awkwardly.

“Well, Cas has been trying to get me to come and help”, he said. “And now we've settled in, we have a bit more time.”

“Excellent”, the young pastor beamed. “I believe Castiel said that your house is the two-story in Venta Road?”

“Yes?” Dean said cautiously.

“Then we shall soon be near neighbors. I am moving to the new house they are building up in Calleva Close, the plot next but one to your own. I thought I recognized Castiel when I was visiting the site last week.”

He was distracted by an elderly man who came up in a wheelchair, and turned to talk to him. Great! So they were getting a man of the cloth two doors down.

Cas walked up behind him and subtly ran his hand along the back of Dean's belt. The taller man shuddered.

“Still wearing the panties, handmaiden?” he teased.

“Can't believe you made me wear them to a church thing”, Dean muttered.

“Never mind”, Cas said consolingly. “Once everyone has had dinner, I'll take you home and help you out of them.”

And now Dean had a hard-on as well! He edged closer to the serving-table and tried not to blush. 

+~+~+

It was at least ten minutes back to the house. Dean didn't make it, turning off at the first available side-road and pulling Baby over before scrambling into the back with what could only be described as over-eagerness. Cas chuckled darkly as he followed him.

The panties were a write-off.


	7. Monday 7th May

“What are you doing?” Dean asked curiously as he served their dinner that evening. Cas did not usually bring his work laptop to the table, but he seemed rapt in whatever he was looking at. 

He showed the screen to Dean. It was a 3-D representation of a small room that looked vaguely familiar.

“I'm emailing Ben”, he explained. “We're looking at options for redecorating him room, if and when he moves in. Assuming the summer visit goes well, we can get it at least partly done before he's here for good.”

For some reason that last word struck a chord with Dean.

“For good”, he echoed. “Hell, Cas, we're having a kid!”

“Adopting”, Cas corrected. “Neither of us has the correct body parts to have children. Even you, _handmaiden!_ ”

Dean pouted. 

“Don't worry”, Cas grinned. “I told Charlie that I would only agree to be on her team if she kept you on. Even if she has to demote you to scullery-maid, second-class!”

“Hey!”

“Besides, I'm vert much afraid that Ben shares some of your media tastes”, Cas said regretfully. “He actually expressed an interest in a Star Wars-themed room. Worrisome.”

“Star Wars is awesome!” Dean defended.

“You only like it because you have a dildo light-saber that makes that swooshing noise before it vibrates”, Cas snarked. “That reminds me, we haven't used that for some time.....”

The story of Dean Winchester's married life: conversations that somehow managed to get away from him, and always ended the same way. Thank God!

+~+~+

In years to come, those who knew him well enough would refrain from asking why Dean smiled dopily whilst watching Star Wars. Except for his brother who, in a moment of complete stupidity, asked why there seemed to be more light-saber sound effects than usual. Every birthday thereafter, Dean's card from Sam contained a bill for therapy services.


	8. Tuesday 8th May

Cas had had to go in early that day, some time before Dean, and after some hot shower sex he had run out of the house looking even more disheveled than usual (and that was saying something!). His pimpmobile had stuttered off down the street, and Dean had smiled and gone to tidy up, his fingers rubbing happily on the going-away present Cas had left on his neck.

Ten minutes later and just as he himself was about to set out, Dean had a text asking him if he could drop a folder Cas needed off at the college come lunch. Smiling at his scatter-brained husband, Dean went to get it.

+~+~+

Cas was not in his cubby-hole of an office, but a passing secretary gave him directions to his classroom (as well as a leering look of the sort Dean once used to dole out himself on a regular basis). He knew she was watching his retreating butt, and grinned to himself as he left her behind. He was already taken, thank you very much. 

His hips may have swayed a little more than was strictly necessary.

He could see through the glass window in the door that Cas was just finishing up, the students staring at him rapt as usual. Dean was not surprised; the sneaky bastard not only had on his sex-glasses, amping up the Nerd Factor to way beyond ten, but had taken advantage of the hot spring day to shun his normal blue tie and open the top few buttons on his white shirt. His muscular chest was clearly visible, as most of the girls (and some of the boys) had clearly noted. 

It was hot for May, Dean thought idly. Fortunately Cas must have finished, because students chose that moment to start pouring from the room. Dean let them all go before he entered. 

“No tie today?” he quipped. “Or you just tryin' to give them a heart-attack?”

Cas grinned and took the folder from him.

“Thanks for this”, he smiled. “I'll be wearing the tie later. Then I'll be coming home and using it to tie you up whilst I fuck you senseless!”

Dean whimpered.

“Hadn't you better be getting back to the garage, Dean?”

“But Cas....”

“See you later.”

Walking through a college full of students whilst hiding a very obvious hard-on beneath your leather jacket. Bad husband!


	9. Wednesday 9th May

The college was having another open evening, which meant that Cas would have to stay late. Which meant that Dean had to sort out his own dinner.

Dean loved to cook, and he still considered (in his opinion) that he was the better cook of the two of them. Though just to show how unfair the universe was, Cas had proved great at baking pies, the one thing his husband had never been able to master. Dean had had to be content with just eating the result. God, his life was so hard at times!

In both senses!

He had gone to work wearing a new light red jumper Cas had got him recently, after he had come down in his standard ratty t-shirt only to be told to change. When he asked why, Cas pointed out the restraint marks on his wrists from the night before, and asked if he really wanted the guys at work to see those. Dean had fairly flown back upstairs!

The college was providing a proper meal for the professors who stayed on, so Dean just had to worry about feeding himself. Cas had told him not to just pick up burgers or pizza from somewhere, but when Benny told him of a new burger joint just opened up on the main road near their house, Dean decided that that was God's way of telling him to indulge just for once. He could always lie and tell Cas that Benny dragged him there.

(A small voice at the back of Dean's mind was muttering that lying to his mind-reading husband never ended well, but hey, burgers!).

Greaseland did, Dean thought, seem just a bit questionable but their burgers were thick and juicy-looking, definitely way better than the slices of carpet served by Mickey Dee's, so Dean ordered two of their largest ones to go. Cas had got him so well-trained in places like this that, apparently, he had also ordered a side-salad without even being aware of it, but at least he could leave a few bits of it to show his husband that he was eating sort of healthily. Besides, Dean had worked in the garage all day, and he deserved those burgers.

As things turned out, Dean was indeed going to get exactly what he deserved.....


	10. Thursday 10th May

Dean lay in bed, groaning loudly. And worse luck, for once it was not because of his husband's Holy Dick™.

“You didn't even check the place out online before going”, Cas said unsympathetically. “If you had done, you'd have seen at least three reviews involving people being treated for food poisoning after eating there.”

“I'm sick”, Dean moaned. “Have pity on the poor invalid!”

“Not for a self-inflicted wound”, Cas said primly. “I have to go in, but I phoned Bobby and told him you wouldn't be in today. And I left you the bucket to hand.”

“Thanks, Cas”, Dean said weakly. 

“Oh, and there will be no sex till you're better!” Cas called as he left.

Dean pouted. Being sick was horrible!

+~+~+

Loath though he was to admit it, Cas had been right to buy him that set of Doctor Sexy books, even though Dean had scoffed at the 'old tech' version of his favorite TV show. Now, when the thought of the stairs made him feel nauseous, he had his second favorite sex-symbol to drool over (his husband had refused to have a TV in the bedroom 'because I have other ways to keep you entertained there, Dean!'). And Cas had made him some light sandwiches, plus fetched chips and some cans of soda up for him, so he didn't need the kitchen. There was even a bar of chocolate, an indulgence Dean wasn't usually allowed, but which Cas had said he could have as he was unwell.

Being sick was not so bad. Now all he needed was some sex with his hot husband. And those books did have some stuff that hadn't made it into the show. Stuff Dean looked forward to trying out soon with Cas. 

Soonish. Once he could be upright for more than five seconds without hurling.


	11. Friday 11th May

Dean was not sulking. He was not, dammit!

“Hmm, these are so soft, Dean!”

His soon-to-be-ex-husband was a bastard of the first order, he had decided. Okay, he'd been pretty good to him the day before when he had been feeling a tad less than one hundred per cent....

Castiel sniggered. Damn mind-reader! All right, feeling nauseous if he stood up too suddenly. And the sex ban had been arguable, if irritating. But then the blue-eyed bastard had gone and worn panties to bed, and Dean hadn't been allowed to even touch. It had been so hard (it still was, his lower brain supplied unhelpfully). And he had a whole day ahead of him before the ban ended. His life sucked!

+~+~+

Cas smiled as he pulled a naked and happy Dean into a cuddle on their couch that evening – seemingly he himself had found the sex ban frustrating, as Dean's butt could now very firmly attest.

“I called Jo”, Cas said quietly, his voice barely audible over the crackle of the fire. “I thought it was wise.”

“Why, Dean asked puzzled. Cas hesitated before answering.

“It's Mothers' Day this Sunday”, he said. “You normally do something nice for Ellen, as she raised you when your own mother passed, but this is the first year Jo's been away at college in Houston. I didn't want you to get Ellen something and her own daughter to forget.”

Which was more than likely, Dean had to admit, as Jo's memory was almost as bad as his own. She often clashed with her equally fiery mom, but they loved each other at the end of the day.

“We arranged for a large bouquet of yellow roses to be delivered just before the evening rush”, Cas said. “And yes, I didn't forget you. That parcel that came earlier this week was those favorite chocolates of Ellen's, the expensive ones from Europe that you called girly.”

“That's 'cause they are girly”, Dean snarked.

“Hmm”, Cas said. “Then I wonder who it was who ate that box of 'girly' chocolates that I was keeping for Christmas that one time. Or did Santa come down the chimney and fancy more than a cookie and a glass of milk? Oh, and then proceed to hide all the wrappers in your bedside drawer?”

His husband blushed. Honestly, it was like living with Sherlock Holmes!


	12. Saturday 12th May

There were few things more annoying in life (moose brothers apart) than being interrupted mid-flow just when he was happily and very thoroughly fucking his husband into wakefulness. It was some ungodly hour on a weekend morning, and if it was that important they'd damn well ring back. 

They did. And it was Bobby.

“You know I wouldn't ask, son”, he said, somehow sounding even grouchier than his usual sunny self over the phone, “but it's that cow from Dublin.”

Dean scowled. Amara DeNoir was a rich siren who lived on a private ranch just outside the next town over, and owned a set of six classic cars. Unfortunately she had come into the garage on a particularly hot day last summer when Dean had been working bare-chested, and ever since then had fixed upon him as a potential target. Huh, he'd rather have clubbed himself to death with a wrench! And she was always accompanied by that snooty tall blond chauffeur of hers, Bartholomew something-or-other, who looked down his nose at Dean as if he were dirt. They had both set the mechanic's teeth on edge.

Unfortunately they had not only paid promptly, but the cow had turned out to have connections to lots of the so-called 'great and the good' in the area. The garage could not afford to annoy her, worse luck.

“A day being objectified”, Dean groused. “Just great.”

Cas kissed him.

“I'll swing by when you're done”, he promised.

“Why?” Dean asked.

Cas studied his nails as if they were suddenly fascinating.

“You in that tight gray top, covered in oil”, he growled, his voice suddenly at least an octave lower. “Sexy Sweaty Mechanic Fantasy. Yummy!”

And with that the bastard left Dean hard and unsatisfied in the bed. At least until his husband gathered what remained of his wits and realized Cas had only gone into the shower. He raced after him.

+~+~+

He made sure the siren saw the king-sized hickey Cas had left on his neck. And if she persisted, he'd show her where his husband had put the second one as well!


	13. Sunday 13th May

Ellen wiped down the bar and stared hard at Dean. He did not blush.

Alright he did, dammit. She smirked.

“Your husband spoke to Jo, didn't he?” she demanded.

“Yes, ma'am”, he admitted. There was no point lying to her; she was second only to Cas when it came to extracting the truth from him.

“You got yourself a keeper there, boy”, she said with a smile. “And you once told me that good things didn't happen, eh?”

Dean thought back to the day before when Ms. DeNoir's car, which had been kept in for a few hours' worth of repairs, had had its suspension tested in a somewhat unorthodox way. They'd had to roll it outside to vent it afterwards. And thank heaven for Bobby's patent stain remover, which the grump had just happened to leave by Dean's locker.

“I know”, he smiled. "Er, any chance of a chocolate?"

"A 'girly' one?" she inquired.

Dammit!

+~+~+

Yet another of the many wonderful things about Cas was that he got Dean's needs without his ever saying them. He knew instinctively that, on special days like today Dean would want cuddling more than sex, and when they got home he made sure that was what he got.

“Feel mom's still looking down on me, you know”, Dean said as they lay in bed together. Cas smiled at him.

“It was the thirteenth today, yet nothing bad happened to you”, he said. “Of course she is, from her own little corner of Heaven.”

She was, Dean decided. And that was okay, because he had his own heaven right here, complete with his own personal angel. Who, it turned out, had somehow found the time to bake Dean a pie specially for today, using his mother's favorite recipe. 

Dean did not cry. Much.


	14. Monday 14th May

It was rare, but sometimes Dean had to put his foot down. Last time it had been snow, and now it was blow. And not the kind Dean liked, either.

“You are not driving that piece of crap to work in this weather”, he said firmly, folding his arms and glaring at his husband. “It's a gale out there, and you'd probably end up being blown all the way to Dallas!”

Cas smiled. His husband's protectiveness towards him manifested itself in so many ways, even if sometimes he expressed it badly.

“Whereas me turning up to work in a car that's nearly fifty years old is much more acceptable?” he asked wryly.

“A darn sight safer!” Dean retorted.

That was true, Cas had to admit. The Chevy weighed a hell of a lot, and was far less likely to get pushed around that the pimpmobile in what were pretty strong winds out there. He was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

It was Linda and Kevin Tran. Unusually she looked worried.

“Dean”, she said. “I was wondering if either you or Castiel could give Kevin a lift into town today. I'm off this week, and my car is so light....”

“Of course”, Dean beamed. “We'll all be safe in Baby.”

+~+~+

Even in the Impala Cas could feel the winds pushing, but they were no match for the heavy Chevy. They stopped at the very edge of the campus to let Kevin out (he had said that anyone seeing him arrive with his professor would tease him to death), and Dean dropped Cas off at the main door, promising to collect them both later. And if Dean watched that perfect butt all the way into the building, well, he was just being a good husband and looking out for his man. Anything could happen on those steps!

And at the top of those steps, Cas stopped, turned and grinned at him before briefly lowering his belt an inch. There was the merest flash of pink lace.....

Dean had to pull over on the way to work to 'take care' of things. Mean husband!


	15. Tuesday 15th May

It was that moment when a certain mechanic saw a weekend of happy sex and happier Dean going up in smoke. Cas actually had a book of wallpaper samples open on the kitchen table.

“I thought we could start on Ben's room this weekend”, he said.

Dean scowled.

“You said we weren't doing anything until he chose wallpaper and crap”, he said, not relishing a weekend spent stripping and painting rather than just Cas pounding him into the mattress until he was sore, then repeating the process until he could barely walk. And then doing it all again.

“Yes, but there's a lot we have to do anyway”, Cas said reasonably. “I talked with Ben, and we agreed that because the room gets so little light, it would be sensible if he had his choice of wallpaper coming only halfway up. The top half will be all white, which we can do after we strip off what's there now.”

“Bloody magnolia!” Dean muttered. “The color from Hell!”

“Yes, it is hardly conducive to a young boy's bedroom”, Cas said. “Especially as this will be the first room he chooses for himself; he tells me that his grandparents would not allow him to redecorate the room he had with them. Though to be fair, I believe they rented.”

“So I'm in for a weekend of painting, sanding and decorating”, Dean groused. “Yay me! Something to look forward to.”

He was suddenly aware that Cas was very close to him.

“Well”, he purred, “if the finished product is good enough, you can be assured that I will be very.... appreciative. In fact, why not allow me to demonstrate just how..... appreciative I might be?”

His husband whimpered.

+~+~+

Dean was ten minutes late getting to the garage. And he had the sort of dazed look on his face that everyone knew damn well not to ask about!

“One of these days”, Benny muttered as they watched him shuffle off towards the lockers grinning inanely, “Cas is gonna kill him through sex.”

“Lucky sod”, Ash said. “What a way to go!”


	16. Wednesday 16th May

Dean knew that their English neighbor was interested in someone other than Cas, so he had no reason to dislike him. Okay, so he was single, gay, rich, gay, passably good looking (though Dean considered that Linda Tran had gone way too far with that 'yo mama!') and gay. So absolutely nothing to worry about.

Yeah, Dean hated him. So when he got home that evening and found That Damn Foreigner sitting with Cas (thankfully his husband had texted him just before leaving work that they had a visitor, so nakedness would be delayed for a bit), Dean was less than pleased. Even if the visitor left within minutes of his arrival.

And now Cas was glaring at him.

“What?” Dean said defensively.

“Mr. Bradley came round because he is having the same trouble with the Menzies that we did”, he said. “They do seem to be developing into a most unpleasant family.”

For someone who only ever swore during sex, that sort of mild rebuke was damning, Dean thought. 

“What did they do this time?” Dean asked.

“The Reverend Ford – you know he is moving into the Close – called in on both of them”, Cas said, sounding almost angry. “They tried to get him to make Mr. Bradley 'repent', as well as mentioning their dislike of our own 'lifestyle'. They added that 'one set is bad enough'.”

The air-quotes would never not be cute, Dean thought distractedly.

“For card-carrying Democrats, they're fuckin' intolerant”, he said acidly. Neither he nor Cas had much in the way of politics, although at the last election Cas had had a sign on the flat door describing graphically what he would do to any political operatives who knocked, involving the forcible insertion of election literature into an apposite bodily orifice. None had knocked. 

Cas nodded.

“Yeah”, he said. “But everyone else in the area is nice. We'll just ignore them. And you can stop being jealous now.”

Dean pouted. Cas chuckled.

“Or I can take you upstairs and show you just how much I.....”

Dean was already gone.


	17. Thursday 17th May

Sometimes, Dean Winchester was a bad person.

The garage actually had three offices; the front one where Dean sometimes worked, a smaller back room where the old files were kept which Dean was slowly getting onto the computer system, and Bobby's own office which most definitely did not have a shelf full of romantic novels, whatever anyone said. 

Dean was in the files room when he heard a vaguely familiar voice, and peered round the door to see who it was. Fuck! Gordon Walker.

Cas, being Cas, got on with almost everyone at work - everyone that was except this bastard, who resented his husband's popularity with the students. Walker taught in the sports department and, Cas had said, had been considered the most liked professor there until he'd started.

Dean didn't get why anyone would like this guy. Not just the nasal voice, but he had an attitude problem, especially the way he was speaking to Krissy the receptionist which was doing him no favors right now. He waited for the man to leave – his car was making a knocking noise, he'd said – before hurrying out of the dead-end room and to the door of the lot.

Fuckin' idiot drove a Volkswagen! Typical!

+~+~+

“Did you deliberately overcharge Gordon?”

Dean blushed. All the way down.

“Maybe”, he muttered. “The dick deserved it, the way he treats people.”

“Bad boy!” Cas said reprovingly. “”You will have to be punished for that.”

Dean's eyes lit up.

+~+~+

Cas' punishment, it turned out, was actual punishment. It included the professor eating pie in bed whilst Dean was not allowed to have any, having to just sit there drooling and watch him enjoying it. He batted his eyelashes hopefully at his husband.

“Pie?” he said charmingly. “For Dean?”

Cas smiled. 

“Well, I suppose you can have....”

Dean had already produced a spoon from somewhere – quite a feat as he was naked except for the bracelet – and was tucking in. Cas smiled. A happy Dean was worth all the pie in the world!


	18. Friday 18th May

One of the things Dean didn't understand about their house was the small rubber pipe leading through the wall to the outside in the utility room. It was positioned just off the ground, protruding less than a quarter of an inch either side of the wall it ran through to end above one of the drains. It connected with zip, being on the other side of the room from the washing-machine and dryer. 

Unfortunately on this particular Friday he had found out its true purpose, because the washing-machine chose to break down and flood the utility room. Or would have done but for the pipe, which meant that the excess water – and Dean also understood the slight slope of the room now - went safely down the drain. The machine was covered for replacement under a warranty the Macdonalds had taken out, but it did mean a wasted Friday afternoon as both of them got off early to go shopping for a replacement. 

Dean scanned the seemingly endless shelves full of white goods, and winced.

“We need two things from our new machine”, Cas told him. “First, it has to be economical; if we pick one that uses less water then that will save us more than the cost of the machine during its lifetime.”

“Seems fair”, Dean admitted, trying not to yawn. “And the other?”

“It has to be strong enough to support your weight whilst I fuck you on it during the spin-cycle”, Cas said calmly. “For all its unreliability, our existing machine suits admirably, would you not say?”

Dean could have sworn he felt light-headed, as every drop of blood is his body made a simultaneous attempt to get to his lower brain. How the hell did his husband manage to say things like that, and right in the middle of a busy store? He looked around anxiously, but thankfully no-one was nearby.

They ambled down the aisle (Dean's ambling involved a lot of downstairs readjustments), stopping at a slate-gray machine that looked alright to Dean. Cas talked with one of the sales people about it, and decided that it was what they wanted.

“Good choice”, grinned 'Tom' as he processed their payment. “A three-year guarantee, and it is very, uh, solid.”

He looked pointedly at Dean, who silently wished for the giant hook to appear and yank him out of the place. The hook stubbornly refused to manifest.


	19. Saturday 19th May

Dean let out what could only be described as a piteous whimper, as his husband's cock rubbed up against his crack. He pushed the stripper up against the horrible magnolia flowered wallpaper as Cas nuzzled against his neck.

Stripping the wallpaper, Cas had said. He had somehow forgotten to mention that they would first be stripping each other, and then spending the day naked, with the angel constantly teasing Dean by rubbing against him in that delicious way that was oh-so-satisfying-but-want-need-more-will-die-if-I-do-not-get-it-right-now. Another whimper found its way out into the empty room.

Alright, Dean had reasoned that with Ben moving in, they would have a lot less time for things like this. But honestly, was Cas trying to make him have a seizure here? Trying to concentrate on his job was hard enough – hard, huh! - but this was torture!

He must have been out of it, because he only slowly realized where Cas' free hand was. And before his befuddled brain could put two and two together and quite possibly make five, Cas was jerking him off until Dean came all over the fugly wallpaper. His husband chuckled darkly, and nibbled at Dean's ear.

“Just think when he's got his first girlfriend – or boyfriend”, he whispered. “We can scar him for life by telling him what we did when we painted his room.”

“If living with us doesn't do that first”, Dean managed, still coming down from his high. “We'll be the ultimate in embarrassing parents, Cas.”

“Agreed”, Cas said. “Think about it. Getting caught making out at parents' evenings. Showing photos of him as a kid to his first girlfriend, or boyfriend. Gross PDAs while out shopping. Kissing and smooching in front of him at every opportunity. Now, where were we...?”

+~+~+

Dean was so wrecked by the time they had finished that he declined a shower in favor of a bath, so he could at least lie down. Even if it was with that damn tease of a husband right behind him, nuzzling against him as his exhausted cock tried valiantly to get it up again. Nope, not a chance. Cas had broken him.

He was one lucky sonovabitch!


	20. Sunday 20th May

The sun was almost set, but Dean was proud of what they'd done to Ben's room (though he'd been surprised that he was able to even walk after the 'decorating' of the day before!). Fortunately today Cas had insisted on work before play, so the old cream/pale yellow carpet had been removed and binned, and the floorboards cleaned before a newly-washed old rug had been thrown down. Ben could choose whatever carpet he liked to go with his choice of wallpaper. The walls were bare, the top halves having been painted a slightly off-white to reflect the relatively little light that came in through the single window. The bottom of the paint job was not quite level, but Cas had said that there would be a themed border that would cover that. 

Dean had emailed Ben himself a few times now, and had agreed to build the boy a store cupboard to his own design when he was set to move in. In the meantime, he had fitted a couple of shelves above the bed, which unfortunately marred the room by still having the old cream sheets. But Ben would choose some new (and infinitely cooler) ones when he came.

Dean being Dean, he had also had a mild panic about the toys, until Cas had pointed out that it would be far better for Ben to 'ask Santa' for what he wanted as he would hopefully be in before Christmas. And perhaps he might have one or two of his old toys he would want to bring with him.

“Well?” Cas asked.

They were standing by the door to the stairway corridor, looking at their work.

“Well what?” Dean asked.

“You're not going to have a freak-out about us having a living, breathing child of our own to raise?” Cas asked dryly.

Dean pulled him into a hug. Cas knew him too well; he had worried over what they were getting into so often these past few days. Still.....

“Don't need to”, he said dismissively. “I've got you.”

His reward for that was a kiss which almost had him passing out.


	21. Monday 21st May

Sometimes his husband did things that worried or concerned Dean. And sometimes, like today, he didn't do things. Which in a way was worse.

Friday was the day penciled in for the visit of Cas' mother and father, and, much worse, his Aunt Naomi. When Cas had first told Dean about his extended if not protracted family, he had described her as 'Hillary Clinton, pantsuit and all, but with more attitude'. Dean had been sure Cas had been exaggerating, but having since met the woman one time (and once was more than enough!), he'd revised that opinion. 

God, she had been terrible! She was a member of one of those fundamentalist 'Christian' (he needed Cas-style air-quotes there) churches which interpreted the Bible quite literally, something Dean would have been prepared to acknowledge – live and let live, and what not – but he was sure that like too many such people, she only picked out the bits she liked. All that stuff about a woman's place being in the home? Nah!

(Dean had suggested getting a picture of Jezebel's death and placing it somewhere in the house. Cas had refused, though he'd definitely hesitated first. Maybe later?).

Still, getting home today and finding his husband relaxing on the couch rather than dashing round the house in a cleaning frenzy was still a surprise.

“That woman is going to find fault with everything about this house as it is”, his husband grumbled. “I am not tiring myself out trying to make it perfect for her! I shall clean round as normal on Thursday rather than at the weekend, but that's it.”

“She's gonna hate us”, Dean agreed. “Can I leave one of our dildos on the couch for her to find?”

Cas looked at him sharply. Dean reddened.

“Sorry”, he said. 

“Maybe an open drawer in the bedroom", Cas muttered. “Or on display somewhere my parents won't see it.”

Best. Husband. Ever!


	22. Tuesday 22nd May

It was a quiet day at the garage, and not for a good reason. There had been a five-car pile-up on the ring road just before dawn, and all traffic was being diverted through the town center. Which meant that the normally busy road outside the garage was almost deserted.

Still, at least they had all the regular stuff scheduled for that week that they could start and even get ahead on. Customers, Dean knew, were often inordinately happy if they could get their beloved vehicle back just twenty-four hours earlier than they had initially been told. Honestly, some people and their cars....

Somehow, he instinctively knew that his husband was rolling his eyes at him for thinking that!

Since there was less work than usual, Dean was sent down to the local police station to see if they needed anything doing, after which Bobby said he could go home early. It paid to keep in well with the cops, and they were often slow in bringing in vehicles which would have more easily and cheaply been repaired if acted on earlier. Sure enough, there were two cars making odd noises; Dean easily repaired one, and the other one was sent down to the garage for some new bearings.

He stopped to pick up some groceries as he was so early. He eyed a string of garlic cloves and smiled; Cas would kill him if he hung those up in an attempt to keep the Wicked Witch of the East out of their home. He knew that, despite what he had said, his husband was more than a little stressed over his aunt's visit, if only because he was eating even more Pop Tarts than usual, his one sugary indulgence. Dean threw about a dozen of the garishly-packaged pastries into the trolley. He suspected there was more goodness in the cardboard packaging, but Cas loved them.

The fire-station was doing their charity car-wash thing, Dean noted as he drove by, which reminded him that he needed to clean Baby. Perhaps on Friday, when the old bat was here, and he could annoy her even more by parking Baby out front of the house. She would most definitely disapprove of his prize and joy – well, his second prize and joy after Cas - and probably mutter something about overcompensating. 

He really wished the whole ghastly ordeal was over and done with.


	23. Wednesday 23rd May

Dean had originally arranged with Bobby to come in and work on some of the cars that Saturday, which had suited him as he guessed that he would be working off his annoyance at the Hampton Hag's visit the day before. However, the quiet spell caused by the accident and road closure meant that he wasn't really needed, so instead he put in a couple of extra hours today. Though he might still come in on the weekend and work off all that annoyance, once he was sure his husband was okay.

Over lunch the guys were discussing something on the local news station about a councilor who had just been 'outed'. There was a notable pause when Dean joined them, as several of them were a bit wary given the subject they had just been debating.

“A guy's private life should be his own”, Benny said. “Provided what he does is legal and with a consenting adult, it shouldn't matter.”

“A pity it wasn't Councillor Hoffman!” Cain scoffed. “He's an obnoxious git; only got re-elected because he fiddled the boundaries to find enough idiots to support him. I'd have loved it if he'd been found coming out of some brothel!”

“The women there aren't that desperate!” Ash scoffed.

"You would know!" Cain muttered, dodging the rag thrown at him.

“That's the point”, Dean said, sitting down. “Cas and I think the same on this. If it was someone like that bastard with the dyed hair, it'd be news. But I bet half the journalists who covered this story have skeletons in their own cupboards which they're glad no-one is interested in.”

“Cas tells you what to think, you mean!” Benny teased.

“No, but he told me to wear the red and black lace panties I've got on now”, Dean grinned.

There was a painful silence, before Dean chuckled and added, “kidding!”, to the general relief of all. As if Cas would ever do that.

The red and black panties were for special occasions only. He was wearing the green ones today.


	24. Thursday 24th May

Cas had secured all Friday off by some means or other, one consequence of which was that he had to go in and work especially long hours the day before. So Dean had made sure that he was sent off today with a proper lunch (and a Grade A blow-job, if he said so himself!), and that he agreed that his husband would be allowed pizza that evening to save them from cooking. Dean also dropped round the bakery at lunchtime and then took Cas two of his favorite pastries, as he knew how stressed his husband would be. Unfortunately Cas was lecturing when he got there, so he left them in his study.

Just how stressed Cas was became evident when he arrived home three-quarters of an hour after his husband. Dean grinned as he heard the pimpmobile pull into the garage, and Cas fairly ran into the kitchen.

And started stripping off. Dean's eyes widened.

“I am going to be subject to that bloody woman for most of tomorrow”, Cas growled. “Looking at all our stuff and being the judgemental cow she is right, left and center. I want sex, Dean! Now and all night, until we pass out!”

And before he could say anything, Dean found himself backed against the counter and having the living daylights kissed out of him by one very eager husband. Hey, he just moaned and went with it. Because he was that sort of guy.

+~+~+

It was three full hours later before their grumbling stomachs forced Dean to stop for long enough to phone in for pizza, and then they nearly missed it because the damn company proved more efficient that they should have done, the doorbell ringing right in the middle of Dean being pounded through orgasm number..... well, he had lost count after four. But because Cas was a considerate husband, he brought up the pizza, flipped Dean over, and they both ate whilst Cas continued to thrust almost lazily into his now soporific husband. 

Maybe, Dean thought with what was left of his brain, the relation from hell visiting had one or two small – his eyes widened; make that large - compensations....


	25. Friday 25th May

Dean Winchester had a list of sounds that he particularly enjoyed. Cas as Dean fucked him into a sex coma, making those happy little moans that seemed to recharge his husband. The sound of Baby's engine after a tune-up. The sound of Cas getting out the stuff needed to make pie. And added to that list, the sound of Cas' parents' car driving away, taking That Goddam Awful Woman out of their lives!

Honestly, where did she get off? When she had make a disparaging remark about the size of their garden, after all the efforts they had put in with it, Dean could see his husband's shoulders sag. And yeah, the kitchen/dining area wasn't much and most of the rooms were small, but the way she very clearly looked down her long nose at them both – cow!

Dean may or may not have been responsible for the fact that the one of their dildos had mysteriously found its way to the downstairs bathroom, where it had been placed upright on top of the cistern. Her face when she had emerged as almost as purple - "chartreuse, Mr. Winchester" - as her suit. Hah!

Cas' parents were comparatively normal – well, comparatively. Dean liked Becky, even if she gushed too much about how adorable and cute he and Cas were together, although he had wondered how she had ended up with someone as unworldly as Chuck. Unfortunately he knew the answer to that one, having made the mistake of once asking his husband about it. Cas' reply – 'a shared interest in sex' – had made him wince. There were some things about your in-laws that you just didn't want to think about!

Having sniffed at the front lawn that needed a cut and the tiny door-side flowerbeds that were 'not worth it', the Purple Pantsuit from Purgatory had departed, much to Dean's relief. A long day at work after the energetic evening before and a particularly rough morning fucking that had been way better than any alarm clock, and Dean was quite impressed that he was still standing after all that and Aunt Naomi.

“I'm beat!” he muttered. “I do not think I could get it up even for pie!”

“That's a pity”, Cas said calmly, “because I have a spare pie upstairs, and I thought I would let you eat it off of my....”

Dean was already gone.


	26. Saturday 26th May

As it turned out Dean did go into the garage for a couple of hours that morning, although he did not get much work done. Possibly the sexy blue-eyed husband he had staring at him all the time, and making lewd comments about hunky mechanics in skimpy tops meant that he was slightly less productive than he would otherwise have been (not counting the orgasm Cas wrung out of him whilst they were both rolled under a sedan; God but his husband was flexible!). 

It was a general day of unwinding after their unpleasant visitor the day before. Neither wanted to be around the house, and unusually Dean actually went with Cas to put in some hours at the animal shelter. Cleaning poop was better than thinking on Naomi Silverman, though there were definite similarities. And when they did finally make it home they instinctively opened all the windows, her expensive perfume somehow still lingering in the air.

“Thank God we never mentioned Ben!” Dean said fervently. “Two gay dads having a son; that would have made her explode!”

They had decided at the start that they were not mentioning the adoption to anyone in their family circle. Of their friends only Benny knew, because he lived so close, and he had promised that he and Andrea would not say anything. It was an unspoken fear for both of them that they would somehow jinx everything, and then have to cope with everyone's pity.

“Provided she did it outside so the mess would be easier to clean up, I could have lived with that”, Cas said darkly. “Indeed, I'd have paid good money to see it!”

“Her face when she saw that pink dildo!” Dean grinned.

“Yes”, Cas said shortly. “You do know that she will have complained about that to my parents. They will think you a complete pervert.”

“What about you?” Dean shot back. “Takes two to tango, you know.”

Cas gave him a sharp look. Dean's stomach plummeted.

“Then let's tango!”

+~+~+

Sex on the stairs, it turned out, was not something to be repeated. But Dean could live with it, especially as Cas then walked him to their bed whilst impaled on his Holy Dick™.


	27. Sunday 27th May

Charlie, God bless her, had texted him the night before to remind him that today was Whitsun, one of the festivals Cas liked to mark. She had included a Wikipedia link about the day, but there was so much info on what it entailed and how it had been marked in the past that Dean had pretty much given up. Better to let Cas just tell him.

“It's Memorial Day tomorrow”, Cas said as they lay in bed after some slow and highly satisfying morning sex. “Is Bobby entering the parade this year?”

“After both the other garages in town did last year, hell yeah”, Dean said fervently. “We've got a '61 turquoise New Yorker that's been fully restored and the owner's collecting it later this week, but only after we get to use it in the parade. Four of us'll be walking alongside with collection buckets.”

“Charity is very important”, Cas said. “I wish I could be there to see it, but I promised to help organize the dinner the church is throwing for the senior citizens.”

“You actually gonna let them win at the board games this year?” Dean teased. Cas got very competitive over board games; Dean's butt could still remember the last time they had played Monopoly. 

“No”, Cas said shortly. “But we will be celebrating Whitsun tonight.”

“How?” Dean asked.

To his surprise, Cas produced a long black feather.

“One of the possible meanings of the name is that it was when the Holy Ghost brought 'wit' or understanding to the disciples”, he said. “So I will be using this on you tonight. Understand?”

Dean gulped.

“And Dean? Remember that Whitsun is just the start of Whitsuntide. It lasts for a whole week!”

Dean gulped. Again.

+~+~+

Dean was getting gas when Cas texted him a picture of him in their bedroom with the feather. Naked (there was the faintest possible chance that Dean may have whimpered). Certainly he had never driven home so damn quick!


	28. Monday 28th May

Dean was going to kill Ash. Didn't matter that the stoner genius was dating his almost-sister Jo, he was going to bury the body in the wilds to the west of town. Plenty of fields out there....

“Definitely gonna bring in the bucks!” Benny grinned as he changed into a nice set of regular overalls. Ash was in the same, but Dean and Cain, who were admittedly a lot more built than their co-workers, had short shorts and skimpy halter-tops that made the one Dean kept for washing Baby look positively decent.

“If Cas finds out, he'll kill me”, Dean muttered. “Or worse, he'll withhold sex. Which'd kill me anyway!”

+~+~+

As he drove home that evening, Dean (very, very reluctantly) had to admit that Ash's move may have been a stroke of genius. And yeah, Dean had enjoyed flirting with the crowds, and his bucket had been a whole lot fuller than Benny's or Ash's. They had raked in more than double the figure from two years back, which was all good for the veterans and all.

Dean was nevertheless relieved to get home and, as expected, find Cas not there. His husband was spending the whole day at his church thing, and then driving some of the old folks home afterwards, presuming they'd be prepared to get into that crappy pimpmobile. Which meant Dean could take a long, hot shower and try to dispel the feeling that he'd done something a bit shameful.

Thing was, he shouldn't have felt like that. He knew that Cas would be okay for him doing something like this for a good cause, especially the veterans whom he fully supported. Why he'd not gone and texted Cas when he'd first seen those skimpy tops, he didn't know; they guy would have enjoyed a semi-naked Dean as much as he often did the fully-naked version. Still, no harm done, and if he took a long shower when he got home, it was not to try to wash off the feeling of guilt. He'd be fine.

+~+~+

It would probably be on his gravestone; 'Here lies Dean Winchester, eternal optimist'.


	29. Tuesday 29th May

Once, when he was sitting through some crappy documentary on volcanoes with Cas, Dean remembered the narrator saying that sometimes there was a period of unusual quiet before a major eruption, almost as if the thing was storing up its energy to put on a really good show. He was reminded of that today, because something was definitely up with his husband.

Cas had come home to some glorious shower sex (two showers never hurt anyone, so shut up!), and all had been fine for an hour or so. But after checking his web pages, his husband had seemed oddly withdrawn. Dean had asked if everything had gone well at the church, but Cas had just nodded, and carried on reading his book. They did not have sex before going to sleep, though that it itself was not unknown.

No, something was up. Dean reminded Cas of Benny's anniversary bash on Thursday – fancy dress, ugh! - and Cas in turn reminded him that Dean had promised to spend tomorrow at the college for a work experience do, when he would have fifteen minutes to answer questions from Cas' students about what it was like to be a mechanic. Still, something was up.

No, apart from that!

+~+~+

The horrible truth hit Dean when he made it into the garage, and a whole run of knowing smirks from everyone including Bobby. And there, pinned to the noticeboard, was a printout of a page on the parade from the Empire-Tribune website. A picture of a skimpily-dressed mechanic giving the camera a sultry look beneath the headline 'Time For An Oil Change?'. And it was the online version, from the paper his husband read religiously every day. Still Cas couldn't be that annoyed, surely?

Dean's answer (or what turned out to be the first part of it) came at lunchtime, when he got a text from his husband. Nothing unusual about that – except somehow a certain blue-eyed bastard had changed the standard text alert to what was very obviously a recording of one of Dean's climaxes. Last Thursday week's, by the sound of it. He did not know who was more mortified, him or his fellow workers.

“Son”, Bobby said firmly, “take that phone of yours outside and put it in your car's glove compartment. Like now!”

Dean hastened to obey.


	30. Wednesday 30th May

Dean limped into Cas' small office followed by his husband, who immediately locked the door behind them both. The mechanic made to drop his pants, but not soon enough. A spike of pain shot through his body, for about the seventh or eighth time that day, and he whined piteously. And to think he had actually agreed to this?

The printout of Dean in his skimpy top had been very popular in the staff room, and Cas was as a result Displeased. Part Two of Dean's punishment had been to have to have a new vibrator his husband had bought inside him whilst talking with Cas' students on Careers Day - a vibrator which, Dean had discovered eleven seconds in, came with a remote. On which Cas had proved more than a little trigger-happy.

God, how had Dean kept a straight face all that time? Cas, of course, was completely poker-faced, and although he sat in Dean's line of sight, his husband had no idea when the next attack would come. And the damn thing had variable settings to boot, which meant sometimes it stopped at a low, almost pleasant buzz, whilst at others it built up slowly to maximum power. Thank God Dean's overalls were the loose-fitting ones Cas had advised him to wear!

And to cap it all, a certain sadistic professor had insisted he wear the thing all the way in from the house, and only when they had gotten to his office had he then fitted the cock-ring. Dean was wondering if he could actually break through the thing with all the pressure he was building up. He had read somewhere that such a thing was possible. 

He was so taken up with his thoughts that he didn't even notice Cas' hand gently removing said ring, although when those long hands ran the length of his cock, he moaned plaintively.

“Come!”

And with that Cas turned the vibrator straight up to full power, and Dean came so violently that the shout became nothing more than an incoherent keening noise. Cas jerked him through it until his cock became too tender, and Dean whined again.

“Very good”, Cas praised. “It is important not to keep things from your beloved husband. That concludes part two of your punishment. I have already scheduled part three for tomorrow.”

In what little was left of his brain, a part of Dean Winchester cried. But at least it was Benny's anniversary do tomorrow, so Cas couldn't do anything too bad.

+~+~+

Some day Dean was going to learn to stop underestimating his husband. Just not today.


	31. Thursday 31st May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My prayers and thoughts to Tisha_Wyman in hospital.

He was definitely getting new friends. Or moving. Hawaii was nice, he'd read somewhere. Or Tibet. Yeah, Dean could do the hula skirts and his soon to be ex-husband could join a monastery in the Himalayas. He and Cas stood there on Benny's and Andrea's doorstep, the other couple staring at them in astonishment.

God, but his husband was an evil genius, and Dean was never keeping anything from him ever again. Yesterday with the remote-controlled vibrator had been bad enough (yeah, as it happened Dean had actually requested a second go later that same evening), but today? This was too much!

Cas had arranged for his and Dean's' costumes for the party some time back. As the theme was TV shows Dean was going as Captain Kirk, whilst Cas had refused to tell Dean what costume he had picked, except to say that per the invitation it would not match Dean's. So no Kirk getting deflowered by Spock again, worse luck. But his traitor of a husband must have phoned the hire store and done something, which Dean did not at first notice when Cas had picked them up the evening before (a certain pain in the butt was distracting him). Only when he had gone to Cas' room had he seen his husband's 'costume', and he had nearly had a seizure! Cas had chosen Baywatch, and was dressed as a lifeguard complete with Ray-Bans, way too short red shorts, a boogie-board, trainers – and nothing else! And he was going out in public!

“Very... tanned”, Andrea chuckled. She was dressed as Jeannie from the Fifties sitcom. “I don't think I've ever seen so much of you, Cas. Have you starting using Dean's weights to work out?”

Dean could not help himself. He growled defensively, making Benny (aka Gilligan) break down completely. And when Cas promptly goosed his husband, the latter silently vowed that he'd get back at him later. Though he nearly didn't make it to the end of the evening when, whilst they were at the buffet table, Cas whispered that he had gone commando under the shorts, before smirking and moving away. And Dean then had to wait two full hours before he could take his husband home and make his displeasure clearly felt.

+~+~+

Dean kept the torn red shorts as a souvenir; it was well worth losing the hire deposit. And they were not a trophy, no matter what anyone (Cas) said. 

They were not!


End file.
